elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wishing
How to obtain? Drinking from a well or a fountain has a small chance of triggering a wish, estimated to be one in 100 drinks. The holy well in Noyel has slightly better odds. If your pet drinks out of a well and receives a wish, it is transferred to you. The more consecutive fountain wishes one obtains, the higher the chance the "You feel as a stroke of good fortune passes by" message will appear at the trigger, instead of the wish prompt. The chance of getting a wish is 1/(previous fountain wish prompts+1). The fountain wish prompt counter decreases by 1 every year of the in-game calendar, to a minimum value of zero. Example: two fountain wish prompts in the first year gives you a counter of 2, meaning only a 1/(2+1) or 1 in 3 chance of getting a wish at the next trigger, with a 2 in 3 chance of the 'stroke of fortune' message. Wait a year without receiving any additional fountain wishes and and the chance of a wish improves to 1 in 2; another year and it is 1 in 1, or 100% chance of a wish prompt. You may also be granted a wish through magical means, most commonly through finding a rod of wishing. It is also possible, although rare, to acquire the Wish spell directly through spellbooks of wish, dreams, or scrolls of wonder; however, it is the most difficult spell in the game to learn from a spellbook and to cast. How to use the prompt Type whatever you want to get in the wish prompt and hit . The game accepts clipboard content, so you can use - / - to copy/paste wishes from an external program (e.g. a text editor or a web browser). More specific information is below. Elona+ changes In Elona+ the chances of getting a wish from quaffing a well or a fountain has quintupled, but only happens when the rare loot trigger is on. Wishing Guidelines Wishes for deeds of small castle, estate, and cyber house, rods of wish, or spellbooks of wish will always fail. Precious items may only be wished for in wizard mode, with few exceptions. When what you wish for isn't recognized by the game, it will generate a wish at random (likewise leaving the prompt blank results in a random wish). It also appears that the game will try to find an item whose name matches your wish as closely as possible. Any wish from an in-game source has a certain amount of spellpower and so any wish can potentially result something worthless or of poor quality. Do not type any descriptive words like the material or quality of items. At best, they won't work, and at worst, they may cause the game to interpret the wish wrongly. Maximum quality of item and equipment material will be based off of your level. You will not get superior-type materials at a low level, and being higher level only makes them possible; it does not guarantee them. The quality of wished-for equipment has a better chance of being miracle or godly with a higher luck stat. To wish for skills, type 'skill' without quotes, replacing with either the full name of the skill or its last word. This will increase the skill by one level and train the skill's potential. If the first word is 'skill' followed by something invalid, one random skill improves or is gained. Typing 'skill' alone does nothing. To improve any statistic, type 'skill', replacing with the desired stat. This works for all attributes except Life and Mana, but may increase other skills carrying the same letters or words, i.e. Magic (stat) versus Magic Capacity (skill). Luck and Speed may be wished for via this method. Wishing for feats via does not work and will generate something random. To get more feats, wish for secret experience of kumiromi to receive a secret experience of Kumiromi, which will allow one new feat to be chosen for every ten PC levels. Recommended wishes *seven league boots generate seven league boots of random quality, which allow faster travel over land and increase speed when worn on the legs. *Sand bag will give you a sand bag, which can be used to capture a monster and then train your (and your allies') fighting skills. Can also be found at the Festival of Jure and extremely rarely from general vendors. Getting it at the Festival is probably preferable to wishing for one. **Sandbagged NPCs in Elona+ do not train most skills or spells, severely limiting the utility of this wish. *aurora ring grants resistance to bad weather, except for Etherwind, when worn. Specifically, it prevents snow from slowing you and hard rain from confusing (but not blinding) you. Helpful but not crucial. Instead of wishing you may get one from Moyer the Crooked with decent investment. *If you already have seven league boots, another useful piece of clothing to wish for is a fairy hat since it protects you from mutations, is otherwise rare, and frequently spawns as a quality item when wished for. *redemption or atonement will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma. No effect if karma is -1 or higher ("You aren't a sinner!"). Only recommended if extremely desperate or extremely negative, as quests may still be done safely in Derphy until the PC is no longer a criminal. *potion of evolution gives 2 Potions of Evolution, which give 2-4 positive mutations when drunk (unless cursed). *Happy bed will give you a happy bed, one of the best beds to sleep on. Cupids of love also drop these, but rarely. *Any skill that you don't have and which is essential to your playstyle and/or exclusive to trainers inside guilds. Note that in the latter case you could also just teleport away the guild guard and use Incognito or a disguise kit once inside to talk to the trainer, though in Elona+ the guildmaster will still be hostile. Before making a wish for any skill, check the individual skill's page to find the wording that will most reliably grant you the skill. *Attribute will give you a scroll of gain attribute, which grants or improves a random skill by one level. As an extremely valuable item, only one will be created per wish. A blessed scroll ensures a new skill if possible, and a cursed one reduces an existing skill. These may also be given to pets, which will teach the pet instead. *Wishing for the name of a god may be used to summon that god to a nearby spot. Using a rod of wishing to summon a god in the chamber of a difficult boss can pit the god against it for a nearly-sure win, but beware of the god's abilities backfiring on you. The only god that was completed by the last released version of Elona (1.22 beta) was Ehekatl, who is coincidentally the most dangerous to summon. Elona+ completes the NPC versions of the gods, and wishing for them will summon those NPCs without problems, making the strategy much more attractive. Elona+ also adds special training equipment that may be acquired from summoned gods. Individual abilities and details are described in the gods' own pages. **The following wishes summon a god in Elona. Other than , they are incomplete semi-copies of . ***ehekatl summons Ehekatl of Luck ***opatos summons Opatos of Earth ***mani summons Mani of Machine ***lulwy summons Lulwy of Wind ***kumiromi summons Kumiromi of Harvest **The following wishes do not summon gods in normal Elona, but may in Elona+: ***jure creates various Jure-related items, such as potions or spellbooks of cure . Jure did not exist as a NPC in normal Elona, although her sprite was included, so this is not just a text parser issue. Jure was added as an NPC in Elona+, and may be summoned by this wish in that version. ***itzpalt creates various random items. Wishing for Itzpalt in the Japanese version created a kiwi, which led to him being represented as a kiwi with wings in various artworks. Itzpalt's NPC was also added in Elona+ and may be wished for. ***eyth creates various items with 'eye' in the name, such as the eye monster part or spellbooks of nether eye and chaos eye. Eyth may not be summoned in Elona+, either; the games are intentionally vague as to whether he, she, or it even exists. Notes on regular wishes Note that, unlike in wizard mode, wishes will not generate precious items in normal gameplay. Many wishes give 3-4 of an item and not just one; evolution and love both give multiples of their respective potion, for example. In order to get randomly-generated equipment, simply wish for the equipment name, like katana or boots. Higher luck gives a better chance of artifact equipment. *Age and Youth will decrease your age by 20 years. The youngest age available by wishing seems to be 12. At an age younger than 12, this wish will actually age you upwards to 12. *altar will create a godless altar on the spot where you made the wish. It weighs 500 stones, so it is helpful to wish for it with a rod of wishing while standing where you would like it to be. Note that, instead of using a wish, you may pick up the altars located on the final floors of the Tower of Fire and the Crypt of the Damned and use a scroll of return to bring them back to your house as long as your burden level is less than 'Overweight!'. Alternately, you can allow the altar to crush you and, unless it is one of the items left behind when you die, simply drop it when you respawn at your house. Do not do this if playing one of the Elona+ game modes that feature permadeath. *Scroll of enchant weapon, Scroll of enchant armor, Scroll of greater enchant weapon, Scroll of superior material, and Scroll of greater enchant armor all summon their respective items. These are commonly available at magic shops with higher investment levels. *flying will spawn a scroll of flying. *Beauty displays "A typical wish." and does nothing. *Coin, Medal or Small medal will give you 3-5 Small Medals (Small does not work, nor does medals). Despite technically creating precious items, these wishes work in normal gameplay. *Death will deal 99999 damage to the wisher. ("If you're sure...") *Descent will give you a potion of descent, which lowers the level of the drinker by one. Cursed potions may also lower stats. Blessed potions of descent raise the level instead. * Various deeds: **Dungeon will give you a deed of dungeon. This is the only way to get one in Elona, but in Elona+ they may be bought in the Embassy. **Farm gives you a deed to a Farm. **Museum will give you a deed of Museum. **Ranch will give you a deed of Ranch, which can be cursed. **Shop will give you a deed of Shop, which can be cursed. *Speed ring will give you a random-quality speed ring. Instead of wishing you may get one in the Pyramid or from Moyer the Crooked with decent investment. *Ehekatl, Lulwy, or the names of some gods not yet fully implemented, will summon the respective god. They are neutral, and do not talk with you. The other gods cannot be summoned by wishing their name, because they aren't programmed in yet. ** In Elona+ you may wish for any god, and talking to the god if you are a follower with enough favor to get the third god gift will grant you a precious item that can be fantastic for skill training. Receiving it does not consume favor, so the third gift may be claimed by praying afterward. ** God inside Ehekatl displays "There's no god inside." instead of summoning God inside Ehekatl. ** man inside displays "There's no man inside." *figure or card will give you a figure/card of the selected monster, or a figure/card of '@' if you select an invalid type. Examples: figurelul (figure of Lulwy), or figurespiral (figure of spiral king) or figurejazzhands (figure of '@', since there is no jazzhands monster). Note that figures and cards of almost all monsters do ''exist, but may be out of the reach of wishes due to parser errors. *Fireproof will give you either four potions of fireproof or a fireproof blanket. Acidproof will give you four potions of acidproof. *Food gives you either a food processor or a cargo of food. If you really need food, use ration instead. *Friend or Ally lets you choose a new companion. You may only chose from those that you can pick at the beginning of the game (dog, cat, bear, little girl); scaled up to your current level. You may also wish for scroll of ally to get a new, random ally. *Grenade will give you a randomly-generated grenade. * holy well will give the message "It's sold out", and instead you'll get multiple blessed bottles of water (the same message is given if you wish for holy water). *item creates one of the two unnamed blank items in the game (#618). It is edible and has the appearance of a fish. *Kagami Mochi is a food that increases your luck by 2, but make sure there's a friendly NPC nearby to save you if you choke. Only available in versions 1.16xmas and later. *Love potion will give you love potions. These are commonly stocked in well-invested magic shops. *material kit summons a random material kit, typically of poor quality. *Marriage gives you a spellbook of Nightmare. (The parser matches the first three letters of 'marriage' with the middle letters of 'nightmare'. It is not, in fact, a clever joke from Noa.) *Money or Wealth will give you (current_level/3 + 1)*10,000 gold. *Monster ball will give you a randomly generated monster ball, typically of low level. *Mutation will give you potions, scrolls, or spellbooks of mutation, which, unlike evolution, can cause negative mutations. *Name is a useless wish, as you can change your name by nteracting with yourself. If you wish for it, you will get the flavor text "*laugh*". **This person tried to wish for it with a rod of wishing, continuously, but only got to choose a new alias instead, which cannot be changed like the name by interacting with oneself. Details: Not wizard mode, Christmas version and using a blessed rod. Perhaps this was updated? ***Sadly still can't give pets alias by giving a wish rod to them. *New Year's Gift may contain something rare and beneficial, including Hermes Blood or a Summoning Crystal. However, something bad may happen when you pen it instead. It may also be locked. *Panty will give you a randomly-generated panty. In Elona+, panties may be crafted with sufficient Tailoring skill. *Platinum will give you 5 Platinum Coins. *Potential will give you a potion of potential, which raises your potential in one random stat. Blessed potions raise potential in all stats, while cursed ones lower potential. *Rod of domination gives you a rod of domination with 1-4 charges. *Sister will give you a sister's lunch. *Sex will change your gender. *sure will give you a book of resurrection. *sure map will give you a treasure map. *suremac will give you a treasure machine. These may often be bought at the Embassy. *secret experience will grant you either a: **secret experience of Kumiromi, which may be used to gain one extra feat per use. There is a limit to how many you may accrue which is based on your current level; PCs are capped at level/10 bonus feats. Rarely dropped by fairies. **secret experience of Lomias, which adds the artifact The Begger's Pendant to the starting inventory of any new characters made from the user's gene files. This item is often dropped by Lomias, who may be found in 'Party Time!' quests. *Treasure will give you a treasure ball. *Vindale will grant you a random-quality Vindale cloak, which protects from Etherwind. In Elona+, these cloaks may be crafted with Tailoring. *cure mutation will grant you multiple potions of cure mutation (which can be cursed). *cure corruption will grant you a single potion of cure corruption (which can be cursed). *secret experience of kumiromi will net you the secret experience of Kumiromi, described above. Notes on wishing in wizard mode In wizard mode, will open the wish prompt at any time and allow you to make a wish. In addition, precious items may be wished for in wizard mode. If copying and pasting wishes into the prompt, a return or line break may be included with the wish, which will automatically submit it. This can cut down on keystrokes when making a wish repeatedly for any reason. * <> creates a randomly-selected precious artifact or a healing potion/spell. * Blade gives you the Mournblade. ** In Elona+ it will give you the Kindness Blade. * Tsundere will give you the Zantetsu. (The parser matches the first three letters of "tsundere" with last three letters of the "zantetsu".) * moongate will create a moongate. Careful, it weighs at least 5000s and may one-shot smash you if you pick it up and try to move. * Nuclear will give you a nuclear bomb. Does 1000 damage to everything in level, including you and your pets. Destroys walls and sets major fires that carry on for hours, burning up items. * happy apple will grant you a happy apple which can be eaten to gain 20 luck. * godly will grant you a Lulwy's gem stone of god speed, the second reward from Lulwy of Wind. It grants extra speed when used and recharges every 12 hours. * Secret treasure will grant you a secret treasure which gives you the Mutant racial feat (you'll gain random limbs every couple of levels.) If you get too many limbs, you'll receive a penalty to your speed. * lunch will give you a sister's lunch (can cure sanity). * Schrodinger's Cat gives you a Schrodinger's cat. * tamer gives you a tamer's whip which seems to be a reusable rod of alchemy with a 24h recharge time. In Elona+ this is a normal, semi-common item and does not require wizard mode. * capsule (in game versions after 1.16) gives 3 blue capsule drugs which are potions that restore stamina; they can also be used to recruit Kaneda Bike. Despite not being precious, these items may not be wished for outside of wizard mode. * upstairs and downstairs give the respective stairs, which may add extra floors to your house. * numbers gives platinum coins. ** In Elona+ single-digit numbers give nothing, while a larger number ''or a single digit followed by a space usually results in an item with the selected number in the name, such as the GAU-17 Custom. * statue of of god will give the indicated statue. Most of these are unimplemented in Elona and simply act as copies of the Statue of Opatos, but Elona+ adds functions for each of them. Wishes that are only usable in Elona+ *astral light pen will give you an astral light pen. These make it possible to recruit unique NPCs and obtain some equipment that's impossible to get otherwise. *shift core will spawn a random shift core. Prefix with the type of the shift core to spawn that specific type. *ed ranch will give you a deed of Discarded ranch. Wishing for the item's full name will instead get you a card of @, as the sequence 'card' gets priority. (Note, this will only work in Wizard mode, otherwise it will instead give you a random named ring.) *yacatect will summon Yacatect, the new god added in Elona+. *In Elona+ there is an odd wish that only works using the Japanese language (or with Elona+ Custom mod, entering "secretchar" or "secretcharacter"). "隠しキャラ" will give an odd message, and after completing the Struggle against insanity Level 30 quest in Melkawn, reading the Insane book mentioned will result in one of six hidden characters being added to your party: M girl (wizard with magic storm and slow), H sister (has Swarm special action), White young lady (Pianist with Eye of Dimness and Healing Rain), Lazy older sister (gunner with Cheer), silver fox brother (Wizard with Ice Ball and Element Scar), sickfull older brother (Priest with Nether and Mind magic, Blood Stream special action, and potion throwing). Category:Content